<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Erik. Maybe Charles_ITA by Schatz2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052132">Maybe Erik. Maybe Charles_ITA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020'>Schatz2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pining, Regret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Certe notti sono insonni e interminabili.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe Erik. Maybe Charles_ITA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044632">Maybe Erik. Maybe Charles.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020">Schatz2020</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sei lontano. Così lontano che è come se fossi già morto.</p><p>Vorrei dirti che ti amo. Che ti ho amato sempre. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo, nemmeno quando me lo hai chiesto.</p><p>Certo che ti amavo.</p><p>L’ultima volta che ti ho visto ho pensato che fosse la chiusura perfetta. Ripensandoci adesso, dopo quasi dieci anni, ho capito che mi sbagliavo.</p><p>Avrei dovuto chiederti di venire con me, di fare l’amore. Avrei tanto voluto sentirti, baciarti, toccarti, stringerti a me.</p><p>Ti ho amato sempre e mi manchi, sempre.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>